


You

by darkravenqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, they are gay sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: Gamora stands in it, back to her. “What do you want?”“You know me,” Valkyrie says, matter-of-factly.“Why should I?”“Because you’re still not looking me in the eyes and telling me the truth.”Gamora turns around, eyebrows raised. “I don’t know you.”“You’re lying.” Valkyrie steps closer. “And trust me, I have experience with lies.”





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbiansassemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansassemble/gifts).



Alone.  
That’s all Valkyrie has ever been.  
Sometimes, she has dreams. Dreams of other people, people loving and caring about her. But they are just that.  
Dreams. Dumb, stupid, naïve dreams.  
And yet – yet she never forgets them.  
It’s like some cruel joke, like destiny is laughing at her.  
Not that she believes in destiny. Destiny hurts innocent people – and well, if no one can protect them, then she will do it. Maybe a bit drunk and dazed, but hey – better than nothing.  
Valkyrie knows that she’s not popular. Yes, she saves lives, but she is not particularly known for keeping the damage small. But hey, at least the people are still alive, right?  
She’s on her usual stroll, going up and down the alcohol aisle at the supermarket, as if she would take something else than usual. The bell rings above the door; Valkyrie doesn’t even turn to look who it is. That is, until she hears the click of a gun.  
“Really? It was supposed to be a chill night,” she mutters under her breath to herself before rounding the corner.  
A badly disguised guy stands there, the gun held at the cashier.  
“Hey dude, come on. That’s my favourite store.”  
At her voice, the guy spins around. A second passes before he starts shooting at her.  
She sighs, snipping one of the bullets aside and quickly stepping right in front of him. She yanks the gun out of his hands, grabs his collar and throws him into one of the shelves. Bottles fall to the floor around him, shards flying everywhere.  
“Man, that was one of my favourite liquors,” Valkyrie says with a grimace, looking at the shards.  
The guy looks at her with wide eyes, trying to get up, but slipping on the wet ground.  
She gets closer to him and he visibly shakes, attempting to get away from her.  
“Hey, come on, take my hand.”  
He keeps staring at her like a deer in the headlights, so she just pulls him up, brushing the shards of his coat.  
“See? You’re alright.”  
With one swift motion, she pulls the cap from his head and pushes him to the cashier. “He’s yours.”  
She then takes the two bottles left on the shelf. “You’re welcome.”  
Valkyrie has already one opened and at her lips while she leaves the store, leaving two very confused men behind.  
* * * * *  
At home, she lies in her bed, zapping through bad tv channels and sipping on the bottle. God, earth has shitty tv.  
So she just accepts her fate and stares at the ceiling, closing her eyes.  
Like so often, her mind begins to ponder her existence.  
80 years. It’s been 80 years since she woke up in some hospital, not even able to remember her own name. However, everything hurt so much. Whenever she closes her eyes, she can still feel the pain, like someone cuts her from inside out.  
And her head, god. Whenever she wants to look back at her past, further than 80 years, it’s like she hits a brick wall. She can’t tear it down, she can’t go around it. Heaven knows she tried.  
Sometimes, she asks herself if maybe it’s good. Maybe her old life sucked.  
But then, she thinks of her dreams with the faceless people, showering her with love. What if her old life was good? What if she fucked it up?  
So she closes her eyes and lets herself be.  
* * * * *  
Humans are stupid.  
They are petty and care about dumb stuff.  
Like, when Valkyrie throws a car at a bad guy. Yeah, maybe the car is damaged, but she stopped him from killing someone. That must count for something, right?  
So, she is not surprised at the angry shouts of people when she stops a train, destroying its goods in the process, from driving over a car. A car that some idiot parked right on the tracks.  
And then she spins around as she hears a pissed off female voice. But for a change, it is not angry at her.  
"For god's sake, Peter! You told us that you're able to drive a terra car!"  
Valkyrie lays her eyes on the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. With green skin, black hair dipped in purple and dressed in leather. Her heart stops for a second before speeding up. Holy hell.  
As if the woman can sense her heartbeat, she turns around.  
For a second, a weird expression flashes over her face; but maybe that's just an illusion from the alcohol Valkyrie has had.  
"It's not my fault that this car sucks!" a guy protests.  
Only now Valkyrie's eyes take in the male speaker, gathered behind him a walking tree and a ra-coon.  
She raises her brows. It only surprises her slightly; she's seen a lot in space.  
The other people don't seem to share that sentiment. They all stare at the group in disbelief.  
The green woman avoids her gaze. "Peter, thank her."  
"What? She destroyed my car!"  
"Uh, I actually destroyed it to save you, you ungrateful asshole," Valkyrie says, arms crossed.  
"I am Groot," the tree states, looking at the racoon. Latter starts laughing while Peter turns around. "Woah, careful, Groot! Thin ice!"  
The green woman sighs and looks to Valkyrie. "Thank you."  
Valkyrie raises her chin a bit. "You're welcome. I guess the tree and racoon too." Then she turns to Peter. "You, however, I'll let die next time."  
A small smirk hushes over the woman's face.  
Peter snorts. "Gamora, come on, we're leaving."  
Gamora.  
The name feels weird, it makes Valkyrie's brain itch. Gamora.  
Before she can say something, however, the weird gang vanishes.  
A few of the crowd shout for the police, others murmur about aliens.  
Valkyrie just takes a run-up, jumps and flies away.  
* * * * *  
The next time they meet, it is in the middle of a fight.  
A fight right next to her favourite liquor store. Fate be damned.  
The racoon is trying to pluck a police man’s eyes out; the tree tries to pull him off but fails; Peter screams and tries to get out of the hold of two other policemen; and Gamora – well, she just ko’d her two policemen and now watches Valkyrie with an indecipherable mien.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Valkyrie asks, crossing her arms.  
“These – people – broke – the – law,” one police man says in between sharp breaths, trying to keep Peter down.  
“What law?”  
“Breaking into a high-security faculty –“  
“Not so high-secured, then,” Valkyrie interrupts and goes to the racoon, grabbing his arms and pull-ing him away with a swift motion; he scrabbles in her hold, cursing with some words she has never heard before. The policeman has scratches all over his face and looks at her thankfully.  
She throws the racoon into Groot’s arms and goes over to Peter and Gamora.  
“Care to explain?”  
“Not really,” Peter says, attempting and failing to punch one of the policemen into the face.  
Valkyrie turns to Gamora; again, she has this weird itching feeling in her brain and her heart’s speeding up. Goddamn this gorgeous woman.  
“How about you?”  
“We did not break the law,” Gamora explains, frowning. “We just wanted to borrow something.”  
“Ha! You definitely spend too much time with Quill!” the racoon screams, laughing wildly.  
“Borrow something. What for?”  
“None of your business!” Quill interrupts, glaring at her.  
“It is my business if you do it right next to my favourite liquor store.” The policemen look at her with raised brows. “Oh, and of course if you attack officers.”  
Gamora looks at her, calculating. "Do you know how to repair a spaceship?"  
Peter gasps audibly. "Gamora!"  
Valkyrie smiles, which pisses him off even more. "I do, actually."  
"No! I won't let her touch -"  
"You prefer being stuck on Terra?" Gamora interrupts him.  
Peter makes a face, but says: "Yes, I do."  
"Oh, suck it up Quill," the racoon says, jumping down from Groot's shoulder, "I like her."  
"I am Groot," Groot adds, nodding.  
"Even you, Groot? Really?" Peter says, sounding highly insulted.  
Valkyrie steps closer, still a smirk plastered on her face. “What do I get in return?”  
“You can kick Quill’s ass,” the racoon says, grinning.  
“You cannot kick his ass. We need him, Rocket,” Gamora says, but Valkyrie can read slight amuse-ment in her eyes. Then she sighs, looking at Valkyrie. “How about some space alcohol? We should still have some.”  
“Hey! That’s mine!” Rocket protests.  
“Space alcohol, hm? Haven’t been in space for ten years.”  
“Okay, she’ll get some if she can fix the ship,” Rocket says.  
“Oh, when I’ll fix the ship,” Valkyrie answers with a smug smile.  
* * * * *  
It is harder than she imagined. She has no idea how they did it, but they managed to damage nearly all of the motor. How could they even land with this? But hey, she’s had worse. She can fix this.  
Besides, she can watch Gamora out of the corners of her eyes. There is something about her – some-thing special, something making her feel different, something making her – whole.  
“Hey, we don’t pay you for staring at Gamora!” Quill says, frowning.  
Valkyrie can’t hide a short flinch as she spins around. “You don’t pay me at all, shithead.”  
He snorts and goes away.  
Now she focuses on the motor again, inspecting it and checking the different parts of it.  
“I thought it was the catalysator at first, but that didn’t change nothing.”  
Valkyrie glances at Rocket shortly before nodding. “I think it is something smaller. Your arrange-ment is a whole mess. Probably some cable broke internally.”  
Rocket kneels down next to her, not really convinced. “These are from Xandar, lady. Some of the best cables out there.”  
Xandar.  
Like someone turned on a switch in her head, she sees people, walking over a busy market place. A fountain. Herself, walking to said fountain, searching for something – someone, a smile on her face. But then it all vanishes again.  
She blinks. And blinks.  
Before Rocket can say something, she turns to him. “Do you have pics from Xandar?”  
“What? From the cables?”  
Valkyrie shakes her head, licking her lips. “No. Just … Xandar.”  
“It’s just Xandar. A trash planet, if you ask me. All a bunch of stuck-ups.” But he presses something on the watch on his arm and pictures come flashing.  
And again, she remembers something. Her smile vanishing as she finds a man in the crowd. She doesn’t know who it is. But he holds a necklace in his hand – a necklace very familiar to her. And it makes her so angry she attacks him. A fight ensues, and he shoves her against the fountain wall. She falls. And then it’s dark.  
She gulps, closing her eyes. Okay. Deep breaths.  
Xandar. Fountain. Necklace.  
What the hell does that all mean? Are her memories coming back?  
She feels like she is stared at. As she turns around, Gamora just vanishes into the forest.  
Valkyrie rubs her head and then says to Rocket: “Okay, let’s fix this ship.”  
* * * * *  
The others check up on them from time to time, watching them working until Rocket tells them po-litely to fuck off.  
When it begins to get dark, they take a break. Someone made a fire and they all sit around it.  
Nobody told Valkyrie to go. So she stays.  
Her eyes wander from her oily finger tips to Gamora and back again, not listening to the conversa-tion.  
“Right?”  
She looks up, seeing everyone staring at her. “What?”  
“I said that you know what you’re doing,” Rocket repeats himself, taking a big gulp of a bottle.  
Quill watches her with squinted eyes. “Where did you learn ship repairing?”  
Valkyrie shrugs, leaning back. “I don’t know.”  
“What? How can you not know?” Quill says, frowning.  
“Well, I don’t remember is more fitting, I guess.”  
Now they really all stare at her.  
Valkyrie sighs, rolling her eyes. “I woke up 80 years ago on Sakaar with no memories but my own name.” She tries to say it non-chalantly, inspecting her nails, but even she can hear the slight hard-ness of her words.  
“What the hell is Sakaar?”  
Of course Quill would say something.  
When she looks back up again, all are facing her – all but Gamora.  
“It’s a dump planet. Many wormholes lead there.”  
“Did something come back? When you saw pictures of Xandar?” Rocket asks.  
Gamora seems to flinch slightly at the mention of Xandar.  
Only now Valkyrie notices that Gamora is wearing a necklace; it’s mostly hidden underneath her shirt, but it’s there. A necklace …  
She fixates on the other woman while saying “yes, I did”.  
Maybe Gamora knows something. Maybe all the things Valkyrie thought she had imagined weren’t her imagination at all. Maybe Gamora is acting weird around her because she knows her.  
Right as she wants to say something, Gamora abruptly stands up.  
“I’m going to bed,” she says and promptly vanishes.  
“Ha! She can’t stand you either!” Quill says, crossing his arms.  
Valkyrie ignores him, getting up and following Gamora.  
“I hope Gamora kills her.”  
“I am Groot!”  
“Shut up, Groot.”  
Inside, the ship is bigger than she thought. She follows the sound of someone walking until she reaches a room.  
Gamora stands in it, back to her. “What do you want?”  
“You know me,” Valkyrie says, matter-of-factly.  
“Why should I?”  
“Because you’re still not looking me in the eyes and telling me the truth.”  
Gamora turns around, eyebrows raised. “I don’t know you.”  
“You’re lying.” Valkyrie steps closer. “And trust me, I have experience with lies.”  
“Why should I lie?”  
Valkyrie ignores her evasive question and points at the necklace. “Care to show me that?”  
Gamora grabs for it. “Actually, yes.”  
As Valkyrie reaches for the necklace, Gamora steps back and simultaneously grabs her sword, hold-ing it under Valkyrie’s chin.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
Valkyrie only smirks. “I was never good at following orders.”  
She ducks away under the sword, twisting Gamora’s arm so she must let go of it and reaching for the necklace.  
What she didn’t think of was Gamora being equally fast.  
Valkyrie gets a knee to her nose and stumbles back, blood dripping over her lips.  
She huffs, wiping it away, her combativeness coming out.  
It’s like Gamora can predict her every move; she blocks all of them with an easiness that pisses Val-kyrie off.  
She tries to throw Gamora over her shoulder, but instead they both fall hard on the ground, breath-ing quickly.  
“You definitely know my fighting style,” Valkyrie says, rubbing her aching back.  
Gamora smirks for a second before her expression gets serious again. “I should have known that this would happen.”  
“What do you – hey! Where did you get that?”  
During the fall, the necklace came out; it’s the same Valkyrie saw earlier in her own head in the hands of this man.  
Gamora sighs and closes her eyes. “You gave it to me.”  
“I – I’ve never met you before, that’s –“  
“You did. You did, multiple times.” There’s a strain in Gamora’s voice that makes Valkyrie’s heart ache.  
“I knew you. Before I lost my memories,” Valkyrie whispers, staring at the necklace.  
“You didn’t just know me, Val.”  
Val.  
She closes her eyes as another wave of memories wash over her. Her and Gamora, fighting side by side against enemies. Her and Gamora, lying in a bed together, whispering careless things into each other’s ear and smiling. Her and Gamora, intertwining hands, kissing each other senseless. Her and Gamora.  
Gamora.  
When she opens them again, she can feel tears prick in her eyes. “We were together. I loved you. Right?”  
“When you woke up at Sakaar, you didn’t remember me. You didn’t remember anything we had. So I thought it was for the best –“  
“To leave me to rot? To leave me not knowing who I am, desperate and sad, all alone?”  
“You don’t understand! They found us, again and again and again. I did it to protect you!”  
“Who found us?” Valkyrie sits up, the memory of the man coming up in her head again.  
“I –“  
Gamora’s interrupted by a loud scream outside and then the firing of blasters. Her eyes grow wide in fear. “They found us again.”  
Valkyrie jumps up, shaking her head. “I won’t let them hurt you.”  
Gamora grabs her wrist before she can storm out. “Neither will I.”  
They run outside to join the fight.  
As soon as they fight side by side, it is as if they were never apart; their moves are swift, fast and precise, holding each other’s back free.  
That is, until Valkyrie spots the man – the one who had Gamora’s necklace, who threw her against the fountain. She balls her hands into fists and leaps at him.  
He pushes her back with easiness, an ugly smile plastered on his face.  
It makes her insides burn with rage.  
He will not take Gamora from her again. No one will.  
“Val, no!”  
She grabs the dagger out of her boot, throwing at him with a force that makes it nearly impossible to see it.  
He catches it, a few inches away from his heart and snarls.  
As she wants to leap at him again, he catches her mid-air around her neck; she gasps for air.  
“Foolish of you to try this again,” he says.  
Valkyrie tries to remove his hands from her neck, struggling to breathe.  
“I thought that maybe you’d learnt.”  
She smirks while watching Gamora approach from behind and says: “I’m not the type that learns.”  
Gamora slides between his legs, striking his inner knee with a hard motion. He screams and stumbles a bit, giving Valkyrie the time to wrestle herself free of his grip.  
She catches the sword from Gamora and rams it through his chest. “Foolish of you to try this again,” she says, digging it even deeper in until all she hears are his pained cries.  
Valkyrie watches the life fade from his eyes, and only then pulls the sword out again. He falls to the ground, motionless. Dead.  
She turns around to Gamora, relief on her face, a tired smile tucking at her lips.  
“No, Val,” Gamora gasps.  
Only now Valkyrie looks down; the man stabbed her in the stomach with her own dagger.  
Her mouth forms an ‘o’ as her knees give in.  
Gamora is on her side in a matter of seconds.  
“This will heal. I had worse,” Valkyrie says, pulling it out with gritted teeth.  
She can’t remember the last time something hurt her that much.  
Gamora shakes her head, tears in her eyes. “It won’t heal like you’re used to.”  
Valkyrie groans as the pain doesn’t fade and only becomes stronger. This can’t happen. Not just with a dagger, not with –  
“The longer we spend time together, the less powerful we become. The more mortal we become,” Gamora says, her voice shaking a bit. She presses her hands down on the wound.  
Valkyrie hisses through her teeth. “W-what?”  
“We are made in pairs and when we find each other, we – Val, stay with me.”  
Valkyrie forces her eyes to stay open, but it seems like they function on their own will.  
“Val, please. Don’t do that to me. Not again. Not like this. You are my soulmate. Please. Val!”  
She fights against it, fights against the darkness, fights against herself.  
She loses.  
Everything goes dark.  
* * * * *  
Valkyrie wakes up to a steady beeping next to her.  
Everything hurts.  
She groans and opens her eyes; a white ceiling stares back at her.  
She turns her head, looking around a room; a hospital …  
With a confused mien she frisks her body until she finds it: a scar on her abdomen.  
She touches it carefully; what the –  
And then her memories come again; the fight, the dagger – Gamora.  
Valkyrie sits up quickly – a bit too quickly, she realizes, as everything begins to spin shortly.  
Is she alone? Again? Did Gamora leave with the others? Did she –  
A soft knock on the door startles her out of her thoughts.  
Gamora stands in the door, looking slightly awkward with a bouquet in her hands. “Hey.”  
“You didn’t leave me,” Valkyrie says, confused.  
“No. Never again. Promise.” She comes closer and helplessly holds out the flowers. “For you.”  
Valkyrie huffs and takes them, shaking her head. “Where’d you get that idea from?”  
“Quill said that’s custom on earth, I thought –“ She gets startled by Valkyrie’s laugh and stops talk-ing.  
“You’re taking dating advice from that idiot?”  
A smile starts to creep on Gamora’s lips. “He can have good ideas, sometimes.”  
Valkyrie stands up, putting the flowers on the bed; now they only stand inches apart from each oth-er.  
Valkyrie notices that Gamora is a bit taller; she also notices that there is a strand of hair right in her eye. Her hand itches to brush it away.  
And then she remembers – she can do that. So she does.  
Gamora’s smile softens, her head leaning against Valkyrie’s hand.  
“Hey,” Valkyrie whispers, brushing with her thumb over Gamora’s skin.  
“Hey.”  
And then they kiss. It feels like they’ve always done this, their lips finding each other with ease, brushing, biting, moaning.  
They pull apart and both start to laugh, breathless.  
“I’ve missed this,” Gamora says, leaning her forehead against hers.  
“You could have had it all the time,” Valkyrie teases, just grinning when Gamora rolls her eyes.  
But then Gamora gets serious. “You know that this wasn’t the end, right? My father’s men will still hunt us.”  
Valkyrie shrugs. “They can sure try.”  
They sit down on the bed, holding hands.  
“You know, we can visit your friends.”  
“I had friends?” Valkyrie asks in disbelief.  
“Of course you had, Val. Thor and Loki.” She notices the look of confusion on Valkyrie’s face. “Remember? The muscly guy with the hammer and his annoying emo brother.”  
Valkyrie can’t help but laugh. “These definitely sound like my kinda friends, huh?”  
“The guardians will bring us there.”  
“Guardians?”  
“That’s what we call our group,” Gamora says, making a face. “We split the group for a mission; ours got stuck on Terra, as you know.”  
“There is more of them?”  
Gamora can’t hide her grin. “Yes; Drax, Mantis and my sister, Nebula. You might remember her? Blue, always pissed off?”  
“She sounds nice,” Valkyrie says.  
Gamora leans her head on her shoulder, taking Valkyrie’s hand and brushing her lips against the skin. “I like you a lot.”  
“I know.” Valkyrie presses a kiss on Gamora’s forehead, closing her eyes. “I like you a lot too. But hey, from now on, we have all the time in the world, right?”  
Gamora just rolls her eyes and shuts her up with a kiss.  
Valkyrie closes her eyes and lets herself feel the moment; because this moment, this here, is all hers and hers alone.


End file.
